


Bound Together

by FoxRafer



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://bigdamn-rewatch.livejournal.com/"><b>bigdamn_rewatch</b></a> of the episode "Serenity"; used the prompt "a string of laughter"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bound Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**bigdamn_rewatch**](http://bigdamn-rewatch.livejournal.com/) of the episode "Serenity"; used the prompt "a string of laughter"

We fly as one, part the silent waves of star-filled seas as a single unit, crew and ship bound together by love of freedom and endless skies, never adrift.

This was a day of dangers, unlooked for but quietly imagined in their darkest thoughts and fitful dreams. I felt anxiety, sensed fear. They asked for everything from me; I gave them more. And finally the tension unfurled into brightly-colored strings of laughter, blessed sounds of unbridled joy as the atmosphere burns and we ride the wave.

One more day we fly as one, crew and ship bound together by love.


End file.
